


Children of the Bad Revolution

by sweetsociopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: A story into the insight of the younger years between the Black family members. Will take more of an approach to Sirius and Bellatrix, therefore they are the main pairing of this story.For the purpose of the fact that this is purely fanfiction Bellatrix and Sirius will be the same age and in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course as is expected of me, there will be smut, Blackcest (incest), possibly even bestiality and a decent amount of gore.As always, reviews are welcome!





	1. 1

**ATHOUR’S NOTE: Haven’t been writing in a long time but this lovely story of the relationship between Bellatrix and Sirius and the other young members of the Black family popped into my mind and I’ve not been able to shake it since. So of course, the best thing I could think of doing was to write it all down. I’ve used them as a pairing before, and thought it would be nice to make a story out of it.**

**For the purpose of the fact that this is purely _fanfiction_ Bellatrix and Sirius will be the same age and in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course as is expected of me, there will be smut, Blackcest (incest), possibly even bestiality and a decent amount of gore. Therefore this fanfiction is rated M.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. I look forward to knowing how you all take to this story and enjoy.**

**-**

It was Christmas time in the Black manor and Druella Black was once again, screaming at her daughter Bellatrix. Her two daughters were back for the winter break and she found herself asking herself once more why couldn’t Bellatrix be more like her youngest daughter, Narcissa? Druella didn’t know, but she was almost certain it was something to do with their father, her husband Cygnus Black. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes, and a booming deep voice. He was the epitome of man.

The mother of the house felt distant from the rest of her family, except her youngest child Narcissa. Both mother and daughter were blonde and blue eyed with porcelain complexions and gentle voices (unless of course they were angered), the complete opposite of the other three members of their family, Cygnus, Bellatrix and Andromeda who all had hair and eyes as black as their names, and a golden hue to their skin. They had heavy voices and chiselled faces –as Cygnus often liked to remind Druella, the sign of a proper pureblood.

Druella watched as her daughter walked away from her. No doubt she would see fit to leave for a number of hours until she was sure Druella would be worried sick, before returning and ignoring her mother’s demands for the next two weeks. She didn’t ask much of her, only that she be a good, purebred woman just as she was supposed to be. Druella pondered silently over understanding why her daughter was so different from her other two. Andromeda was always away in her room and she hardly made any noise _and_ hardly spoke a word. She was a bright girl, and Druella knew it but however, did not know what she got up to late at night.

Bellatrix, after having rowed heavily with her mother as always –this time and for about the hundredth time, about her dark, wavy and seemingly untameable hair decided to ignore her mother and make her way back upstairs to her room. She passed her younger sisters door and paused. Taking a step back, she decided it was time to wake her sister, after all, the elves would soon remove all of the breakfast items on their dining table and replace them with the lunch foods as their guests, Cygnus’s  sister and brother-in-law would be arriving any time soon. Pushing the door open and peering in, the teenager glanced over to grin at her sister, who was hidden under her bed sheets. Almost every surface in her room was covered with books. Most of which, Bellatrix did not approve of.  
“Oh Andy...” she said as she shut the door, “time to wake up.”  
“Go away Bella, it’s too early.” Andromeda grumbled from under her blankets.  
“Early? Darling, it’s almost lunch. Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will be here soon. Then we have that bloody party mother and father are hosting for Christmas eve tonight as well.”  
“Lunch?!” Andromeda said, suddenly sitting up and looking with complete horror at the clock on the wall.  
A slight flicker of a smirk twitched at Bellatrix’s lip, “let me guess,” she said slowly, “someone was out with a certain friend of theirs mummy and daddy would _not_  approve of?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said suddenly, almost looking ashamed, and running her hand through her shining black and dead straight hair.  
“No?” she asked, folding her arms and tilting her head slightly, “so that _wasn’t_ you I saw last night with that sixth year Ravenclaw half blood in the Hogg’s head?”  
“How did you-” she began, but sighed and stopped, rolling her eyes at her sister and getting out of bed, “At least I didn’t fuck Lucius Malfoy in the prefect’s bathroom.”  
“Be quiet about that!” Bellatrix hissed, “I thought the door was locked. And how was I supposed to know that creep was going to brag about it for the next two weeks?!”  
“You’re just lucky Cissy doesn’t go to Hogwarts yet, you know how crazy she is about him.”  
“Oh _please!”_ Bellatrix laughed, “Narcissa is ten years old and Lucius is seventeen. It’s never going to happen.”  
“It might Bellatrix, you never know, now could you help me pick out what to wear?” Andromeda asked after speaking so accusingly as she got out of bed and started rifling through her wardrobe to pick something to wear.  
“True I suppose as you’re only fourteen, but that doesn’t mean you’re not out with boys in _my_ year at three in the morning in Hogsmeade, right?”  
“Almost fifteen!” she said accusingly before her expression and her voice dropped, “You won’t tell mother...” she asked tentatively, looking at her sister.  
Bellatrix smiled a little and pulled out a deep blue silk dress, “Your secret is safe with me, as long as it’s a pureblood I see you with at three in the morning next time. Wear this.”  
Andromeda rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister. She knew what Bellatrix meant by ‘your secret is safe with me’. Bellatrix had a way with getting people to tell her things, and she could hold it against them for ridiculously long amount of times. That being said, she didn’t know how to tell her she had no intention of ever marrying into another pure blood family and being like their mother, although she was sure the last thing Bellatrix wanted was to be anything like their mother. Never the less, she took the dress and nodded at her sister, verbally promising, and silently breaking that promise.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Orion and his wife arrived with their two sons, Sirius who was Bellatrix’s age at sixteen, and Regulus who had just turned fifteen. Sirius was the black sheep of the family. Having been sorted into Gryffindor in his first year at Hogwarts after his cousin had been placed in Slytherin as was expected, their relationship with each other and his relationship with his family was slowly falling apart. Sirius was miserable being at these family get togethers. He hated them but luckily for him and even though they acted as if they were against one another, he and Bellatrix were very alike. Sirius had surprised himself when the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor, but Bellatrix hadn’t been so surprised. She noticed something was different about her cousin from a young age. He was no doubt very much like her in looks with his dark hair and even darker eyes, but they were one another’s polar opposites. Although they pretended to hate one another in public, no one knew them as well as each other and they revelled in this. So immediately, after having greeted his aunt and uncle and noticing that his mother and aunt were immediately gossiping and complaining about the pain their children gave them, and his father and his uncle were rolling their eyes at their wives and gesturing to the privacy of the library where Sirius knew all of the firewhisey was, he was up and knocking on his cousin’s door after leaving his brother at Andromeda’s door.

“Come in.” Bellatrix said.  
Sirius poked his head around the door and grinned, “Well hello cousin.”  
Bellatrix looked at her cousin in the mirror of her vanity as she pressed her lips together after applying a sheen of nude lipstick to them.  
“You clean up well for a psychopathic bitch.” He said simply, leaning against the door frame as he entered his cousin’s room. A slight flicker of a smirk found the corner of her lips as she looked at him through the mirror.  
“Close the door,” she said simply, not bothering to turning around to look at her cousin. She paused as he closed the doors, putting in a set of diamond earrings.  
“I haven’t heard from you in a while. I was rather looking forward to your late night visits these holidays.” He continued after shutting the door.  
“Don’t flatter yourself cousin.” She said, running her fingers through her open waves that fell just above her mid-back, “You know I only come to ease my boredom of the holidays.”  
“When you’re unable to get to the Slytherin quidditch team you mean?”  
She ignored his last comment, only smirking a little at him as she turned and walked to her wardrobe to pick out a pair of spiked black stilettos and slip them on. She moved back to her vanity, taking another look at herself, her dark lashes longer and her lips covered in the nude sheen of the lipstick, she picked up a necklace. She didn’t need to say a word to him as he walked to her and took the necklace, placing it around her neck and doing the clasp for her.  
“So where _have_ you been then?” he asked.

  
“Who cares? We’re both here now, aren’t we?” she said as she turned to him. She pressed into him, forcing him back towards the bed before suddenly pushing him down onto it and straddling his lap while pressing her mouth to his before he could say another word. He groped at her body through the thin lace of the dress, his trousers already straining at the mere prospect of being inside of her. She ran her hands down his chest, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, her hair falling over him as she made her way down his body, kissing and nipping at his neck, hard chest and his well defined stomach. She was quick with his belt as he sat up on his elbows and grappled with the zip on the back of her dress. No sooner had he tugged it down than a slight squeak of a voice at the door made them both stop immediately and freeze in horror.


	2. 2

Bellatrix stood almost horrified with rage and Sirius immediately sat bolt upright but sighed with relief as they realised it was only the elf.   
“Do you not know how to knock?!” Bellatrix hissed viciously.   
“I’m sorry!” the elf squeaked terrified it would be killed for walking in after not having knocked loud enough, “B-but Master Black wished for me to tell you Miss Black and Mr Black that lunch is ready.”

Bellatrix paused before clearing her throat and straightening out her dress, immediately doing the zip and grabbing her one high heel that had fallen off in the process of the two teenagers getting onto the bed, “Yes... Of course it is.” She said as calmly as she could while running her fingers through her now even messier hair as her cousin did his belt once more. Bellatrix was quick to walk out of the room and push the elf aside.   
“Not a _word_ of this to anyone.” Sirius growled at the elf as he walked past it while it nodded vigorously and replied with ‘of course master’. Sirius was quick to do up his buttons as he followed his cousin downstairs, taking a few minutes extra and acting as if he hadn’t seen her yet.

He greeted all of his cousins once more, reluctantly as always. The seat beside his cousin appeared to be the one with his name on it and so he sat, running his hands through his dark, ever so slightly long hair. Most of the conversation was between Orion and Cygnus at lunch, discussing how half bloods were becoming more common and the extinction of pure bloods.

“Soon, I would say. Wouldn’t be surprised if when our children are our age just they and their families are the only living pure bloods left.” Walburga added in.   
“Well have you met this young Tom Riddle man? Calls himself a Lord. Very interesting stuff, says he wants to rid the world of mudbloods and half-bred witches and wizards.” Orion said adding to his wife and nodding to his brother.  
“Good.” Druella said firmly, “I hope he manages to do it.”  
“Ah yes,” Cygnus said suddenly looking at his eldest daughter, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but Bellatrix and I have been meeting this man recently. He was very taken with her when he saw us practicing her knife skills.”  
“An unnecessary skill for a _lady._ ” Druella said with her nose in the air before taking a sip of her wine between bites of her food. Sirius almost choked on his drink, earning him a kick from his brother and a sharp look from his cousin beside him although she also rolled her eyes.   
“I don’t think you anyone needs to know about that, father.” Bellatrix chimed in suddenly.   
“Nonsense,” Orion said to Druella before turning to Bellatrix, “I’ve seen you work a dagger, Bellatrix. Your father has taught you well. A very valuable skill. Always must know how to look after yourself. Being so young and beautiful...”  
Sirius’s lip curled in disgust as he watched his father eye up Bellatrix for a moment. He cleared his throat, “Who is this guy?” he asked, attempting to find out more about it.  
Before Bellatrix could cut off the conversation, Cygnus started very proudly almost having finished his lunch by now like everyone else, “He’s rather highly spoken of in the ministry –among the majority of course. A fellow perhaps in his late twenties... He approached us in a bar we all go to not long ago and ever since we have been back to see him almost every day.”

“Every day?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Why I didn’t know you were so interested. Why don’t you come with us my boy?” Cygnus said rather happily.   
Sirius stopped, “no thanks.” He said definitively.   
Walburga rolled her eyes, “There’s no point. I’ve been trying to get through to him for years but no. Nothing.”  
Bellatrix, although was annoyed they were acting as if he weren’t there when they spoke about Sirius, was glad the topic was onto something else.   
Lunch continued, with conversation flowing from topic to topic and eventually, they found themselves being excused from the table by two sets of parents, who said they should go and catch up upstairs. Of course they knew this always meant it was time to move on from the wine to the scotch or whiskey.

A couple of hours fed by, and after having lost track of her cousin for some time who she was sure was sulking about somewhere, she made her way to the library. No one would be in there. Little did she know she was very wrong. Sirius was lying on the sofa in front of the fire deep in reading a book. Bellatrix was quiet as she approached him and as it was though Sirius was so into the book that he hardly noticed her for a few moments more.   
“Well hello cousin.” she said, raising an eyebrow. He looked up suddenly and shut the book.   
“I didn’t see you there.” He said, clearing his throat and sitting up.   
“What are you reading?” she asked, tilting her head slightly in attempt to get a look at the book cover.   
“Nothing important. Are the other’s here?”  
“No...” she said curiously, narrowing her eyes at her cousin before suddenly grabbing the book out of his hands and looking it over. She paused, “transfiguration? This is what you’re hiding from me?”

“Not hiding, Bellatrix. I told you it was nothing important. Give it back.”  
“Why?” she said, pulling it away from him as he stood and reached out for it.   
“Just give it back.” He said, glancing at the book which she was holding away from him.   
“Did your boyfriend give it to you?” she pouted before grinning and turning, opening the book on the page mark he had left.   
“Bellatrix-”

“You’re reading about animagus’s?” she said, lifting an eyebrow, “shouldn’t you know enough about this already?”  
“What??” Sirius said, hardly trying to conceal his shock.  
A slight smile flickered on the outside of her lips as she handed the book back, “well I better get dressed. The rest of our guests will be arriving soon.”  
“Bellatrix!” Sirius said as she turned and began to follow her out of the library.  
No sooner had he left the library than his mother seemed to appear out of nowhere, “Sirius! Look at the state of your hair! What have you been doing???”  
“Mother. Wait, I need to talk to Bellatrix.”  
“That can wait!” she said shrilly as she tugged at his arm, forcing him in front of a mirror. He watched his cousin walk away up the stairs, taking a glance back at him with a slight grin playing at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: Just a quick update to let you guys know I appreciate the follows and activity regarding this fic. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!**

**Also just letting everyone know I am starting to take requests again now. You know I will pair Bellatrix with almost anyone. If you have a request, please PM me with a pairing and either a song or a setting. Help me get my creative juices flowing! Much love xox**

-

Sirius was pacing around anxiously for ages, waiting on his cousin. His uncle truly had a beautiful manor, and the Christmas Eve ball was being held as per usual in their manor. Many pure blood families all of which Sirius could not stand were invited and of course, everyone turned up. Druella and Cygnus were playing the perfect hosts, everyone had champagne in their hands, and everyone was dancing. Pure bred families were unalike to other families that Sirius deemed normal. In fact, his family, alongside the Malfoy and Lestrange families were the most abnormal families he could think had ever lived.

Sirius stood to one side, not bothering to make conversation with anyone. All of those his age were Slytherins anyway, and the few he particularly hated including Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange were looming some distance off. Lucius was a pompous looking boy, his white blonde hair slicked back and icy blue eyes. Rodolphus Lestrange was characteristically good looking according to pure blood standards. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes matched, he was particularly muscular, Sirius could only guess he got it from the sheer amount of exercise he always saw Rodolphus doing by the Black Lake on the school grounds when he was in the forest with Remus, Peter and James.

Lost in thought, he was suddenly brought out of that vision when he caught site of his cousin. He had to admit she looked beautiful. Her hair was half pinned back and she was donned in a long, dark green silk dress. Sirius could make out the high, spiked stilettos under her dress as he couldn’t yet take his eyes off her. No one, thankfully, had noticed. Her lips were a dark red as se flashed her father a smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering something in her ear, probably telling her that she looked great, which of course he had to agree with.

No sooner had his eyes met hers and he was about to walk over, than Rodolphus Lestrange walked to her and pulled her out for a dance. Everyone knew they were betrothed to one another. Bellatrix had told her cousin many times in confidence that she didn’t care, that she would marry him because her father wanted her to but that she wouldn’t every like him more than a friend, to which Sirius responded with ‘a friend you let between your legs, sure.’  
Noticing his cousin’s gaze was still on him, he watched as she leant into Rodolphus slightly saying something into his ear with a slight grin. A horrible feeling came over Sirius as he couldn’t help but wonder what Bellatrix was telling him. He only had one other option as he noticed how her grip tightened on Rodolphus’s shoulder and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Of course, it was all for show, and Sirius knew it. Her mother and father had tightened their grip on her with ‘keeping up appearances’ as they called it, and so she was forced to act on the story they had set out for her life.

“May I?” Sirius said suddenly stepping in front of Rodolphus as the song changed and everyone applaused at all those who were dancing and the band playing, who grit his teeth ever so slightly at him. Bellatrix let go, and Rodolphus gave a curt nod. Sirius instead took her hand and her waist, gripping his cousin and pulling her in tight. This was the only time he would probably be able to find out what he wanted to know from her, and he wasn’t wasting any opportunities on it.  
“Well, well,” She said quietly, her dark eyes on his, “I’m surprised you still remember how to dance.”  
“Of course. You think my mother would let me forget such a thing?” he said calmly, moving with her, their bodies close.  
Bellatrix said nothing, instead letting him lead, “So,” he continued, “What do you know?”  
“About what?” she asked innocently.

He tightened his grip on her hand and waist to which she couldn’t help but inhale sharply at, “You know about what.” He whispered sharply.  
“Ah, about your little... Problem.” She said calmly, digging her nails into his hand and gripping him tightly.  
“It’s not a _problem_ until you make it one,” He said, “Will you?”  
Bellatrix paused, “I’ll keep your secret cousin. _If,_ ” she stopped as he dipped her.   
He brought her back up, “If?”  
“If you show me.” She said, as they continued dancing, nearing the end of the song.   
“ _What?”_ he said, unable to hide his shock.

“You heard me. Show me. Then I’ll keep your secret.”  
“If you haven’t already seen, then how did you know?” he asked, remaining quiet as they moved around the ballroom.   
“You’re a smart boy, figure that out for yourself,” She answered, pressing into him ever so slightly more. She smirked a little at his silence, moving away from him as the song finished and yet another round of applause found all of those dancing. She leant back into him for simply a moment to press a kiss to his cheek to whisper, “I’ll be in my room.” She moved back, faking an innocent smile as she said this time aloud, “Glad you still know how to dance.”

Before he could say anything, she walked away from him, turning her back on him and picking up a glass of champagne one of the waiter’s was holding on a tray, before walking out of the room. He had a choice to make but before he could even decide, his father walked over, “nice to see you weren’t sulking in the corner for once. Keep it up, boy.” He said as he handed him a glass of champagne, “how about her next? Malfoy’s youngest daughter. Granted she is a couple of years younger than you, but you would make a good couple.”

Sirius looked over at a young blonde girl. She was extremely slender, beautiful no doubt but he was hardly interested, “Father,” he said, gulping back the champagne in a few very unmannered gulps, “I won’t be seen with a blonde pure bred _brat_ and there is nothing you can do about that.” He handed his father back the glass, ran his fingers through his dark hair and gave his father a nonchalant look that told him he clearly didn’t give a flying fuck before turning and following his cousin out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST AND EXPLICIT SCENES.**

Bellatrix was a lot smarter than she looked. Everyone knew she was a skilled duellist and fighter; she had the body to prove it, with long limbs and a toned physique for a girl only almost turning seventeen. Of course she had figured out her cousin was an animagus. She noticed the paw prints in their back gardens and when she and the others went to the black lake for late night swims or when she went with one or two of the others to fight and train, she often saw a wolf like dog running through the forests of the school grounds. He obviously just thought that she hadn’t seen him and only he was seeing her. But yet he knew too much for him to not have been there. Slowly, over the past two years, she had pieced together parts in her mind to make her aware of his... _condition._

Sirius on the other hand, didn’t give his cousin the credit she deserved. She was incredibly smart. Perhaps acting as if she didn’t care in class was her way of pretending she was just a pretty face. He braced himself, pushing the door to her bedroom open and slamming it shut behind him. She said nothing, just continued to play with her hair between a few fingers.

“If I show you just this once, you won’t tell a soul?” he asked firmly. She nodded slowly, still not saying a thing. He removed his jacket and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. Without even a blink, when Bellatrix looked up from his jacket on the floor, instead of her cousin there was a great wolf sized dog in front of her, his dark fur thick and shining. She smiled as he walked closer and she got off the end of the bed, instead to kneel down in front of him.

“And you understand me?” she said, outstretching her hand to him.  
He bowed his head in a nod, allowing her to feel his fur. “I must say, cousin, you make a very handsome dog,” She chuckled in an undertone as he pressed his muzzle to her neck, pressing his face kindly to her followed by her body as she continued, “I think I like you more as a dog, honestly.”

She sat back up on the bed, furrowing her eyebrows in a slight curiosity as she stood, “You’re a lot smarter than you let on.” She said as she straightened out her dress once more, her cousin returning to his more human self.  
“As are you,” He said, doing his few buttons up once more, “how did you find out?”  
“I live with you half of the time we’re not in that castle. Hard not to notice random _massive_ paw prints in the manor’s grounds, or the howling coming from the woods a few miles behind, even if it is four in the morning. Not to mention the _fur_ that gets everywhere I might add.”  
Sirius couldn’t help but smile, she was incredibly smart. No one else knew and no one else would ever know, “Very good, Bellatrix. You know my secret. You’ll keep it to yourself as you promised?”  
She nodded, “of course _cousin._ After all, blood ties us tighter than anything in this world will. And intelligence is not just my, but your virtue too it appears.”  
“Don’t talk to me about blood. If it were my choice I’d not be bound by _water_ to this family.”  
“Oh but then my darling, you’d be so bored... imagine your life without this whole manor, without that beautiful vault of money waiting to be yours one day. Without... _me._ ” She said innocently as she stood once more, pursing her lips and tilting her head to one side ever so slightly before running her fingers down his chest, grasping at his shirt and pulling him closer.  
“Why can’t you be like me.” He said simply, not pulling her closer but not pushing her away either.   
“Because that would be no fun.” She answered honestly as she raised an eyebrow.  
“For who?”  
“For you. You wouldn’t feel any guilt or even any shame, for being here with me right now. That wouldn’t be fun.”  
Sirius looked down at his cousin, only a couple of inches shorter than him with her heels on, “You’re disgusting.”  
“Am I? Or are you. You are after the one, not even stopping me. Face it cousin...” she said, dragging a long nail down to his belt, “You’re just like me.”  
“I am nothing like you.” He snapped, still neither pushing her away nor doing as she wanted.  
“No?” she said innocently, “Why do you think so?”  
“This whole family is all the same. Everyone wants to believe that you’re better than other families.”  
“Darling,” she stopped him, moving herself away from him, “That’s because we are. Your so called _friends_ will not always be your friends. Remember that. They will see you for what you are, what you are born into. You’re a Black, whether you like it or not.”  
Something in him snapped as he rammed his cousin hard into the wall behind them, gripping her upper arms. He felt her tense only momentarily at his touch before she smirked, “It’s in your blood, cousin. Hatred for half bloods and mudbloods alike.”   
“DON’T USE THAT WORD!” He shouted at her, hitting her back into the wall once more.   
“What?” she laughed, hardly hurting, “Mudbloods? Like that sweet little red head girl... what’s her name, _Lily_? Oh Sirius, watch me do far worse than what I did to her not long ago.”  
“That was you?” he growled, filling with more and more rage the more she spoke.  
Bellatrix shrugged, her eyes never leaving her cousins, “she made good target practice.”

His anger took the best of him as his hand, sudden hard and swift fell onto his cousin’s cheek. Bellatrix hissed and looked back up at her cousin only momentarily showing her surprise before she laughed and crooned, “oooh, did I hit a nerve?”  
Sirius was quick to draw his wand from inside his jacket and press it to her throat, “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you for doing what you did to Lily.”  
“You’d not last a day in Azkaban.” She said calmly, hardly fearing the wand digging hard into her throat.  
“I hope they take you away one day. Lock you in a cell and keep you there your entire life.”  
“Darling, I will always find a way of dragging you down with me. So if you truly want that of me, then you’re coming with me.” She said with a sly smirk.

She was sudden in pushing him off her, her hands hit his chest hard and he let go, dropping his wand. But Bellatrix had other plans, she didn’t let him get his wand, instead, she pushed him hard once more onto her bed. She straddled his lap and leant over him, sinking her teeth into his neck until she drew blood and he was almost yelling in pain. Sirius was quick in gripping her hair and pulling her off, but her teeth were so far into her neck that it hurt even more getting her off. Nevertheless he turned her over, about to make a reach for his wand on the floor, but she was too quick. Her fingers found the back of his shirt and she pulled him, even though she was hissing in pain at his hands in her hair. She beat his hand out of her hair and pressed his hands down by his side, leaning over him to run her tongue along the wound she had left on his neck and up over his lips.

“You’re insane.” He snarled, though he was beginning to stop struggling against her. She leant down again and let go of one of his wrists to quickly pull his belt open.   
“You love it.” She purred against his earlobe, biting it teasingly.  
Sirius said nothing for a moment, before he flipped her over, his belt now undone. He was quick to grab her dress and tug it up. They probably didn’t have long but he didn’t care, his hands were quick in freeing himself and luckily for him –and to his delight, she wasn’t wearing any panties. He found himself on top of her and between her legs in a matter of moments. No sooner had his mouth found her neck than she was already squirming impatiently for him.  
Sitting up, he gripped her by her dress and turned her over, pushing her dress up past her hips. About to pull herself up, Bellatrix, not at all surprised by her cousin’s actions gripped the sheets and let her eyes close for just a moment in complete pleasure as Sirius sunk himself deep into her wet heat. His hands were in front of her shoulders as she lay on her stomach. Lifting her body to him, she gripped his forearms as he gave her no chance to warm up but instead started thrusting hard and fast into her. She couldn’t help but moan aloud, biting her lower lip hard as he forced his entire length into her with each and every thrust.

“Filthy slut,” he growled, leaning over her and biting at an exposed part of her neck to leave a love bite on her sweet, golden skin.   
Her toes curled, the high, spiked heels straining against her feet as she did so, and her slender legs spread further apart to allow him access. Her body arched perfectly against his as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot over and over again and her moans of ‘oh _Sirius!’_ became louder, edging her increasingly closer and closer already to an intense orgasm. His hips hit to her over and over again, not caring if she was hurting or if it was too much but in fact wanting her to hurt.   
He gripped her hair in a fistful, pulling her head back and using her hair as leverage to get himself into her as deep as possible. He felt her tense around him as an orgasm flooded her body, her legs trembling ever so slightly and her nails digging into arm he had left above her shoulder. Her tight, wet heat clamping around him stopped any control he had, as after a brutal session, he finally filled her with his seed. She gripped at the sheets, both of their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Bellatrix was quick to turn and lay on her back, too exhausted for just a moment to say anything, as was he apparently as he dropped onto his back beside her. She gripped her dress and pulled it down to cover herself once more. Sirius was quick in doing up his belt and tucking his shirt back in and was first to stand.   
“We’re not the same.” He said definitively.   
“Lying to yourself isn’t going to do you any good you know.” She answered, sitting upright and then standing once more, correcting her hair and walking out of the room to rejoin the party downstairs.

Was he like her? Of course not. But would he have done half of things he was doing with her behind closed doors if he wasn’t? Surely not... Sirius took his time in going back to the ballroom. By the time he went down, it was well past midnight, most of the families had left, and the only ones left were the Lestrange and Malfoy families, along side of course, all of the Black family. He didn’t see his cousin then for the rest of the night, presumably with her friends in another room drinking and talking about how much they hated half bloods and muggle born witches and wizards. Little did Sirius know, his next encounter with his cousin was going to be a lot more interesting than tonights, and he wouldn’t see her for quite a while.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Happy birthday_ ,” Bellatrix sighed sleepily as she rolled over to her cousin, who was draped in his red silk sheets. He smiled through his sleep, lying on his back with one arm around her and the other by his side.

Their night had started as it always did. The cold greetings they gave one another, the names they called one another, ‘ _dog_ ’ she would hiss, ‘ _whore_ ’ he would snarl back and of course, one would always say something so bad to the other, they would resort to drawing their wands if they were in the school grounds, and almost like a tradition, they would unarm one another at the same time, which only turned the fight into physical abuse. But that wasn’t where their night ended, no. They would end up in bed –or on the floor some hours later, tangled in the sheets and exhausted from what they liked to call love making and others would call physical violence if they saw the aftermath of the two.

They said nothing to one another but Bellatrix watched as his chest moved up and down, the moonlight illuminating his skin. She ran her fingers over the scratches she had left in him, slowly falling further and further into a deep sleep. Her body pressed to his side, he turned his head, breathing in her scent and his warm breath on her skin making her purr a little. The heat of their bodies was the only warmth they needed, and as she lay a long leg over one of his, she slipped her arm over his stomach, sleeping comfortably against him. For the rest of the night both of them hardly stirred, blissful in the warmth of one another’s warmth and comfort –something only the night brought out in them both was something both of them needed more than anything. They loved it, but they would never admit aloud to even themselves.

\---

Morning came around too quickly. They were still lying as they had fallen asleep. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was by far the best birthday present to be able to wake up next to her. His parents were away on holiday and as it were, they were not expecting Sirius back. Reegulus was at school, as he should be like the good boy he always pretended to be. But of course, Sirius knew it was all just a cover up. Sirius kept quiet about his cover up for one very good reason, he assumed he knew what was going on between himself and Bellatrix –he was a smart boy after all and wouldn’t say a word as long as Sirius did the same. It was an unspoken truth between the two of them, so unspoken in fact, that they didn’t even say it aloud to themselves, so why on earth would anyone else say it aloud?

Bellatrix was first to stir and turn over onto her other side. Sirius pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder that was exposed thanks to the sheets having fallen down to only just cover her breasts and stood, pulling on some clothes.

The weather was warming up now it was Easter time. He hated his house, but after the events of last night, he found himself here once more with his cousin. He remained in his boxers, unbothered about changing into anything else for the moment. After but a couple of minutes, Bellatrix too woke properly. She lay on her back for a few moments before running her fingers through her hair and sitting up sleepily. Completely naked under the sheets just as Sirius had been Bellatrix pulled on the closest thing to her –Sirius’s shirt. He could tell she was hungover –as was he. Kreatcher was sure to be around somewhere to bring them both some good food.

“What happened last night?” she asked, rubbing her forehead.  
“We ran into each other in Hogsmeade just before midnight.” He said calmly, turning to her and sitting back on the edge of the bed.  
“And did I remember to say Happy Birthday?” she said innocently, running her hand across the many deep cuts she had left in his torso.   
“Yes. And I believe I remembered to thank you.” He said, tugging down the top of his shirt on her slender body and gesturing to a set of what looked like an animal’s teeth marks on her shoulder.  
“You were-?” she asked in surprise.   
“Don’t look at me like that, you wanted it.” He grinned.   
“ _Really_?” Bellatrix said, furrowing her eyebrows. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before she continued, “Well I’m guessing we both enjoyed it.”  
Sirius grinned again and nodded, “Don’t worry cousin, I’ll make sure you’re sober next time.”

Thinking back hard, Bellatrix remembered very few details of the night before except only a handful of things.

\---

_“Where can we practice???” Bellatrix said, thinking hard. They were all sat in the Slytherin common room, and they were all slowly getting progressively drunk. Bellatrix could no doubt hold her drink, but Lucius Malfoy clearly could not. The boy’s slicked back white blonde hair was slightly messed.  
“How about the shrieking shack?” Rodolphus said, gulping back some more firewhiskey, merely buzzed form all the drinking, and not yet drunk like the other two._

_Bellatrix somehow found herself at the shrieking shack some probably half hour later._  
“Found that passage months ago. Don’t know whose it is but who cares.” Rodolphus shrugged.   
“Isn’t this place I dunno... Haunted?” Lucius said quietly, stumbling a little.  
“Are you scared, Lucius?” Bellatrix grinned, the cool night air had gotten to her, and she was a little more sober. Rodolphus must have been able to tell, as he handed her a bottle of whiskey, which she gulped back hungrily.

There wasn’t a lot more Bellatrix could remember, except that at some point, she had told the two boys not to be scared.

_Sometime later they found themselves trying to find a good room in the shack to duel in. A low growl sounded from a dark corner as they were about to make their way out of the door. A loud bark had Lucius almost screaming, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus startled. Immediately, Rodolphus drew his wand. The large bear like dog growled, baring his teeth once more and fully emerged from the shadows._  
“Sirius!!” she had cried, dropping down in front of him and hugging him around his neck, to which the dog stopped growling and responded by pricking his ears up. The great bear like dog gripped her around the wrist and started pulling her, to which the boys did not respond well to.  
Lucius walked backwards into the wall, thinking he was hallucinating, and Rodolphus, unimaginably confused, tried to grab hold of Bellatrix but she had shaken him off easily.  
“Don’t be scared,” she said simply, following the dog. The other two boys watched her go, “I’m fine. Go.”  
They stood, momentarily shocked and utterly confused at what had just happened before, when they could no longer find Bellatrix, they left immediately after hearing a howl from the upper rooms in the shack.

_Bellatrix found herself being flung onto a bed, she was too drunk to care where she was, and her arms were around the large dog’s neck as she pulled him in to hug as tightly as she could. He shook himself free after but a few minutes of her crooning and telling him how sweet he was, turning back to his normal self._  
“How drunk are you?!” he hissed at her.   
“Only a little I swear... No... Go back to how you were. Pretty please...” she murmured, sitting up and drunkenly pressing a kiss hard to her cousin’s mouth.   
“You said my name, Bellatrix!” he yelled, to which she pouted and let go.  
“I’m sorry.... I just haven’t seen you in so long. Wait-” she paused, “isn’t it your birthday today?!”  
He stopped shouting at her before furrowing his eyebrows, his voice softer now, “Oh. You remembered.”  
“Of course I remembered.”  She said, pressing another kiss to him and rewrapping her arms around his neck. She grinned, sitting up and straddling his lap, “Now.... Can I give you your present?”  
She pressed her mouth to his once more, her crimson kisses now covering his entire mouth and parts of his face and neck, to which he responded by kissing her back. It was only a few more minutes until midnight, but the moon was out full, and it was his birthday soon. James, Remus and Peter would no doubt be wondering where he was. But at the moment, he had his minx of a cousin on top of him, her mouth pressed onto his and her clothes coming off. There was no question about where he would rather be.

\---

Bellatrix remembered most of the events of last night, as did Sirius.   
“Did you apparate?” she asked suddenly, looking rather impressed at her cousin.  
“I turned myself into an animagus when I was 13 years old and you’re impressed about apparition?”  
“Well, aren’t you a smart boy.” She grinned a little. She would never tell her cousin any of the magic she knew. They were very alike, fast learners. Bellatrix too could apparate. She had figured it out when she was 15, and her father had taught her it well. She had done it so often in the past few months too, that it was starting to become a second nature. So much so, that she had to be careful when she was in the school grounds to try not to apparate somewhere.   
“You said my name in front of those two twats you were with.” He said flatly.

  
“Don’t be _mad,_ cousin. They would have forgotten all about it by now I assure you.” She said, pursing her lips and pressing herself to him once more.   
About to say more but being cut off by her mouth on his yet again, they were both interrupted when they heard a creak on the stairs and a familiar grumble. They looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

“Kreatcher, here. Now.” Bellatrix said flatly, moving away from her cousin and placing her hands on her hips as the ugly elf entered, “make us both breakfast.”  
“Of course Miss Black, most certainly Miss...” he trailed off after looking adoringly at Bellatrix to which she rolled her eyes and waved him away. Kreatcher stopped and said bluntly, “Him??”

“Away with you, bloody elf.” Sirius said in a growl. He hated the old elf, who was so absorbed with his mother, Walburga that he hardly had time to realise other people too lived in the house.

“No.” Bellatrix said as the elf turned, grumbling something about blood traitors and the like, “Come here you insolent little wretch. How dare you speak to your masters that way!”  
“Forgive me, Miss Black,” he said, cowering at her sharp tone, “but he is no longer my master.”  
“Bellatrix. Leave it-” Sirius started.

“What do you mean no longer your master?!” she hissed, ignoring her cousin, “you will do well to _remember_ he is your master.”  
“Perhaps, Miss Black should look at the tapestry downstairs.” Kreatcher said as nicely as he could, though an ugly smirk found his face when he saw the expression on Sirius’s face.  
“ _Excuse me?”_ she said, about to draw her wand, though Sirius stopped her and shook his head.  
“Don’t. He’s right. I’m no longer his master.” He said calmly, though she could see he was frightened of her reaction.  
“What do you mean?” she said, confused, her temper only growing more so.

“Bellatrix...” Sirius started, “I’ve been disowned.”


	6. Chapter 6

Her hand fell to his face hard. Sirius was far from shocked, he was expecting such a thing from Bellatrix. She had been yelling profanities at him for almost an hour and throwing various things at him. He tried to explain, but she wasn’t listening.

“ _Dissowned?!”_ she shrieked, throwing a nearby vase at him, “ _What were you thinking!!!”  
_ “Bella-”  
“How _dare_ you!! And to think I just slept in the same bed as you!!!” she yelled furiously, not letting him get another word in, “ _how could you!_ You let your mother and father believe that you weren’t coming back!!! _This is what you get then obviously!_ We’re _Black’s_ Sirius!!!!!”  
“I left a note...” he tried.   
“Oh a _note!_ Well that makes it _all_ better then doesn’t it?!” she hissed, throwing another nearby object which just happened to be another very expensive heirloom, just as the vase was.  
“I tried to explain!” he said, dodging the next thing she was throwing, his mother’s favourite china.

They had made their way down to the kitchens and the elf had run away fearing for its life. Breakfast was long forgotten by now. She was furious.   
“Don’t give me that _crap_!” she snarled viciously, storming past him and heading back up to his room to get her things and leave.   
“You couldn’t honestly expect me to stay in this hell hole forever, could you?!” he shouted back, following her.   
“Doesn’t mean you had to get yourself _disowned!”_ she hissed viciously, turning suddenly, a whiskey glass still in her hand which she threw at him. He ducked, missing it by an inch. The glass shattered behind him and he stormed after her.   
“I hate this family, you know I do!”  
“I hate it too but does that mean I go and do stupid things like that?!”  
“Don’t give me that shit, Bellatrix. You agree with everything this family stands for.”  
“Yes I do.” She said suddenly, turning again. They were both stood in the hallway this time, “And I always will. He has the right idea that Tom Riddle. He knows what’s good for our world.”  
“YOU ARE _INSANE!_ How can you say that?!” he bellowed, now furious she could say such a thing.  
“If you hadn’t been sorted into the same house as those _stupid_ boys, you would.....” she had her teeth grit furiously, but suddenly her voice quietened a little and she looked away from him, folding her arms, “...You wouldn’t have done any of this.”  
“Bellatrix, _please_ you know the way I have felt about our families values and norms from a young age!”  
“No!” she shrieked again, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! You have no right to do that! You have no right to _leave me!_ ”

Sirius said nothing, suddenly understanding what all of her anger was about, watching his cousin turn once more. She walked into his room, grabbing her clothes she had been wearing yesterday. When Sirius walked in to follow her some moments later, she already had the leather type tight leggings which clung to her skin and her black shirt on once more. She grabbed her boots, pulling them on one after another.   
“Bella...” he said quietly, standing at the door.   
“Don’t bother Sirius.” She said, standing and without even looking at him, walking past him to the hallway once more.   
“Bellatrix, listen to me...” he started while following her out of the room into the hallway.  
Bellatrix turned around once more, stepping back as he moved towards her. She looked at her cousin somewhat calmly, “You’ll regret leaving me here. I promise you that.” She said, pausing for a moment and before he could even say anything, disapparating without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

There was only one month left of school. Everyone was beginning to get frustrated, desperately wanting to go home to their parents and the family holidays that would surely come along with going home. However, Andromeda Black was _not_ looking forward to going home. Her sisters didn’t know, particularly her older sister, but she agreed with Sirius. Of course, Andromeda was a lot smarter than he appeared to have been with running away from home with no money left to his name. She would wait until she turned eighteen, get her money and she would find her own way to live without the insane ideologies her parents were always trying to push on them.

Andromeda could stand her sisters. Bellatrix was more difficult than Narcissa, no doubt. Bellatrix was becoming somewhat of a fanatic of the dark arts, and Andromeda could see this. Bellatrix had just had her seventeenth birthday, and she was fast becoming more involved with this man who called himself a Lord and intended to rid their world of every mudblood, half blood and blood traitor.

With exams only days away, Andromeda found herself heading towards the library with a large pile of books. Hardly being able to see where she was going, Andromeda almost fell into someone. It just so happened to be her cousin Sirius.   
“Oh... Hey Andy.” He said rather gruffly, looking a mixture of both worried she would curse him and too tired to even care.   
“Hi Sirius,” She smiled, “You look rough. Everything ok?”   
“Yeah well mum and dad aren’t making it easy on me to leave.” He said simply, his hands in his pockets momentarily before he realised how his cousin was struggling, “here, give me some of those.”  
“Thank you. I was just getting to the library. I heard about your... situation.” She said with a slight frown on her face as she handed him some of her books.   
“You did?” he said, clearing his throat and walking with her towards the library as they shared the burden of books.   
“Bellatrix told me.” She said calmly and without making eye contact.   
“Oh?” he asked, suddenly feeling hot under the collar though he wasn’t sure if it was from the mention of his cousin who he hadn’t seen since their fight, or if it was from the things he still was desperate to tell her.  
“She wasn’t very happy about it...” Andromeda tried.   
“What do you mean?” he asked curiously as they started the descent the library.  
“Well... I mean, you two had your differences no doubt, but you got on like a house on fire to be honest. Everyone could see it.”

Sirius remained quiet to which Andromeda continued, “It doesn’t matter. The damage is done right?” she said. Realising she must’ve sounded a little rude, her voice lowered to a whisper as they entered the library, “I can’t wait to get out either. You’re very brave. Leaving without any of your money or...” she drifted off as they reached a secluded table and noticed her cousin’s expression. Something made her guess he had stopped listening after she had spoken of her older sister, “She’ll get over it.”

“She said something to me,” he said suddenly as he put the books down on the table, “she said... well... Last time we spoke she was pretty angry I had gone and got myself disowned and she said...” he trailed off, unsure as to whether he should tell Andromeda. He paused before deciding to tell her, “I’d regret leaving her.”

Andromeda stayed quiet after also placing her books down. She chewed on her lower lip, again looking as if she shouldn’t be telling Sirius any of this. Walking towards the library desk with her cousin to ask to get a book from the restricted section, she continued, “Well,” she said as she was given the slip and was told where to find the book, “Don’t tell her I told you. Please...” she started again, this time looking worried, “She’d kill me if I told you.”  
“What is it?” he asked impatiently.  
“Well look... she really does... Did I don’t know. She did-” Andromeda cut off suddenly and grabbed her cousin’s arm to pull him back.

“What?” he hissed. Andromeda gestured around a corner and mouthed, ‘Bellatrix’. Sirius took a look around the corner to see his cousin. She was wearing her Slytherin jumper and her hair was open and messy. Sirius could only see but his cousin looked exhausted, and her lip was cut which he wasn’t sure whether was to do with her chewing at it so rigorously or something else. Opposite her Rodolphus Lestrange was sat her. He was wearing a simple black jumper but he looked as exhausted. Beside Bellatrix, Sirius noticed what must have been Lucius Malfoy, as he could only see a lot of white blonde hair. The boy was asleep on the table. The castle may have been huge, but that was no reason to have not seen his cousin in so long.

“I’ve not seen her in weeks.” He said honestly, still watching her from a distance.   
“No one has.” Andromeda said slightly worriedly.  
Sirius said nothing and only looked at his younger cousin confusedly, she continued, “She’s been away. So have Lucius and Rodolphus, the two boys she is always with. No one knows where they’ve been, but our parents have written in to excuse her from classes. I really don’t know how she’s getting ‘outstanding’s’ in all of her work still. I know she’s exhausted. They’re keeping very much to themselves, the three of them are never without one another. And it’s not like I can find out what she does in her spare time, Bellatrix is one of the only people to have her own dorm room on the top floor in the common room.”

Sirius, who was by now looking very confused, shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really care anymore Andy. I’m sorry. I hope you find out what is going on with your sister but she doesn’t want to know me, so there’s nothing I can pretend is worth my time.”  
Andromeda frowned, “Of course you care. I know you love her just as much as I do. We were raised together. I mean for Merlin’s sake Sirius, our mothers lived together when you two were born.”  
“Yeah well...” Sirius shrugged once more. It pained him to see the expression on his younger cousin’s face and he sighed, “I’m sorry. Look after yourself Andy.”  
“Yeah.” She murmured, not watching her cousin walk away but looking over at her sister, who was reading a book and writing rolls of parchment.

\---

It had been a long day for Sirius. He knew no one would be in the prefect bathrooms. None of the prefects would be using it this late but him and he desperately needed a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles of reading all day and studying for finals.

Little did he know, his cousin Bellatrix – also a prefect had exactly the same idea. She hardly flinched when he walked in, her eyes were shut and she was relaxing back against the marble in the huge tub, “get out.” She said simply and firmly. Had it been anyone else, Sirius knew they would have run away immediately.

The massive taps were still on and pouring out beautiful shades of lavender, warm reds, calming blues and tropical greens, filling the room with beautiful scents. She had obviously enchanted a harp, which was playing soothingly from somewhere Sirius couldn’t say.   
“Now that’s no way to talk to your cousin.” He said calmly, leaning against the door and locking it behind him.  
Bellatrix’s eyes opened, although for a moment she didn’t turn her head to look at him. She sat up after a second and tilted her head slightly towards her cousin, “I’m sorry. I don’t consider traitors family.” She said simply, her voice far from sorry.  
Sirius chuckled, walking towards her, “You forgot to lock the door.”  
“I can see that.” She said flatly.   
He paused a moment, his hands still in his pockets, “mind if I join you?”  
“Can I stop you?” she asked, her expression never changing.   
“You know me too well.”

She said nothing as he unbuttoned his shirt and caught a glimpse of his well toned body once more. She didn’t want to watch him undress the rest of the way and so she lay her head back once more and shut her eyes again, her soaking wet hair submerged once more into the hot water. No sooner had she shut her eyes than she felt the water move as he got in and sat opposite her.

“Enjoying your freedom?” she said coldly without moving or opening her eyes.   
“Very much,” he said with a slight smile, “I see however, that you have not been taking my absence well.”  
Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and looked at her cousin opposite her in the water, “and what gave you that impression?”  
“Andromeda was telling me you’ve had to leave school for a few weeks and that you’re only just back.” He said honestly.

“And did she say why I left?” Bellatrix asked, tilting her head slightly and sitting up properly, making the tops of her breasts visible, which Sirius couldn’t help but stare at.   
“One could only guess. Even she didn’t know why but I do.”  
“It’s a shame your ego clouds your rational mind.” She said, licking her lower lip. She couldn’t help but grin, “You truly believe I’ve not been in school because of... _you_?”   
“Well...” he said as his smile faltered, “I did until you said that.”  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a laugh, “No.” She said simply.   
“Well... Then where _have_ you been?” he said suddenly also sitting up. He wouldn’t tell her, but he could see the exhaustion on her face and he was worried.   
Bellatrix pursed her lips a little and shrugged, “Why do you care?”  
“I don’t.” Sirius said suddenly, folding his arms for a moment.   
“Well then.” Bellatrix said calmly, sitting back and closing her eyes once more.  
They said nothing for a few moments, sitting in silence, the only noise the large taps sounding like waterfalls.

After but another ten minutes Bellatrix ran her hands through her hair, soaking it once more before she stood. Sirius as always couldn’t help but salivate at her body. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it. She was slender, a flat stomach, long, lean legs and well toned arms. Her breasts were perfect; not too big but just the right size and perfectly perky. Not to mention she had an ass most guys couldn’t keep their eyes off. She grabbed her towel, drying herself off, not facing her cousin as she pulled on a robe over her body.

“Close your mouth.” She said simply, not having to see her cousin to know his eyes were on her. Sirius realised that in fact his mouth really was open and he immediately shut it and looked away, pretending as if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

She was about to walk out when he leant against the side of the tub, bringing his arms up to the side and asked her with a grin on his face, “You going to stay mad at me forever Bells?”

She said nothing for a moment before she turned and walked back towards him. She leant down on the marble ledge of the bath keeping her voice calm the entire time, “You do understand why I am angry don’t you? You know I’m angry because you’ve left me with no choice now. Now I have to do everything you were supposed to do. You and I, we are the eldest in the family, Sirius. Now I’m on my own. I have to marry a pureblood man I’ll probably hate –I won’t get a say to who it is. I’ll have to have a child I don’t want, and raise it to be just like me. I’ll have double the burden on me because you’ve given it to me. You’ve left me with a future I do _not_ want. I don’t want to get married, I don’t want children. I don’t want _any_ of the things my mother has, but thanks to you, all I have left in my life is to turn into _her_. So yes, I think I will stay ‘mad’ at you forever.” She paused to stand, watching her cousin’s speechless and shocked expression, the grin completely wiped from his face before she added with a slight smile, “But don’t worry cousin. I’ll be damned if you think for one second I’ll let that happen to me. I’m working on it. And as I’ve told you before, you will regret the day you left our family and made me do this to myself. But of course, that freedom will come with a price. One day we will be forced to fight until the death, you and I. And my darling cousin,” she said, pressing her hand to his cheek almost lovingly, “I _will_ win.”

Without so much as a backward glance at her cousin’s expression, she turned around and left the bathroom, leaving him in complete silence and feeling worse than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom Riddle was an extremely smart man, he always stood tall and always wore suits. He was also in Bellatrix’s not so humble opinion very, _very_ handsome. He was statuesque and he always had a cool demeanour about him. Bellatrix knew he was in his early thirties, and that he was a very powerful wizard. She feared him, but also admired him. He had taught her so much. Tom was a slim man, some of his own followers were double his size, including Rodolphus Lestrange who was massive, his muscles huge and his face always cold.

Bellatrix said nothing. She was sat in front of Tom Riddle, he had been training her the past few weeks, and she was truly showing her worth.  
“Why should I give you my mark, Bellatrix?” he asked her calmly, not yet facing her.  
Bellatrix raised her head a little more in pride, though she showed no such emotion on her face.

“My Lord,” she said calmly, “I know every spell you’ve wanted me to learn. I know how to enter someone’s mind in their sleep or in their wake. I know how to disarm someone without such uses as my own wand. I can fight. I have thrown a knife some twenty yards and hit moving targets we practice on, killing them with a single throw. I’ve killed a man while he was disapparating. I have taken on every single man in the other room there, some even five at a time and still beaten them all at every last duel. Master,” she paused, sitting on the edge of her seat, watching him look into the fire in front of him, “let me prove my worth to you.”

“How old are you Bellatrix?” he said, looking over his shoulder ever so slightly.   
“Seventeen.” She answered simply.   
He turned, “show me your arm.”  
Bellatrix held her arm out and Tom shook his head, “The left.”

A flood of happiness overwhelmed Bellatrix as she looked up at Tom, finally. It was exactly what she needed. She loved to duel, and she had begun to love to kill. This was perfect for her, and she was fighting for exactly what she wanted –to rid the world of anything that wasn’t pureblood and believed in the same ideologies as her. She held out her arm. He moved back, and she dropped to her knees in front of her, a sign of her servitude.  Not to mention she was the only one out of the group her age from Hogwarts to be getting her mark.  
  


“You will devote your life to me and this cause. Until the day you die, you are mine and I am your Master,” he said, gripping her wrist with his long fingers as he pressed his wand into her flesh against her veins, “do you agree to these terms?”  
  


“I do, My Lord.” She said without the slightest hesitation. Without warning, an extreme burning and a deep rooted sensation which both made the hairs on the back of Bellatrix’s neck stand and made her ache deeply found her arm, exactly where he had his wand held. After but a few moments of the extreme burning in her forearm, the Dark Mark was on her skin as black as her hair, and moving slightly. She looked at her arm as he let go, admiring the skull and snake tattooed into her arm. The imprint was harsh and red, her skin bled over the tattoo which had been permanently ingrained into her skin. She stood and Tom moved back. She bowed deeply, “thank you, Master.”  
“Never fail me.” He said simply.   
“Never.” She answered firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix had no idea why, but she had been called into the Headmaster’s office. As always, as she entered the spiral staircase, her demeanour was cool and calm. She had certainly spent a lot of her time here while she was in Hogwarts, rarely for good behaviour. 

When the staircase stopped moving at the top, she entered to find no one there, except Fawkes the Phoenix. She would never have admitted it to Dumbledore, but she loved the bird. Seemingly, he was the only one who wasn’t judging here these days as she approached him and ran her finger gently along his fire coloured feathers. He was brilliantly smart she would admit – but of course never to anyone but herself. 

“He likes you.” Dumbledore’s voice came from behind one of his many portrait holes.  
“Well,” Bellatrix said calmly as the bird relaxed at her touch, “he should do. He’s met me probably over a hundred times.”  
“And you like him no doubt?” Albus smiled, sitting at his large desk and gesturing his hand out kindly in offer for her to sit in front of him.   
“Birds are awfully boring.” She said simply as she sat down.  
Dumbledore couldn’t help but smile, “Do you know why I’ve called you here, Bellatrix?”  
“Well I haven’t hexed anyone in a number of weeks, so it can’t possibly be for bad behaviour.” She said innocently as she leant forward onto the other side of his desk, pursing her well glossed lips. 

Clasping his hands together and interlinking his fingers on his desk, Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix and said while studying her carefully, “I want to make you head girl.”  
Bellatrix almost froze, before she cocked her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow, “You’re kidding, right?”  
“No.” He said calmly. She couldn’t help but laugh, it made absolutely no sense. She was the complete opposite of a model student.  
“What in Merlin’s name made you decide something like that?” she said, furrowing her eyebrows, “And aren’t you supposed to send that kind of news over owl mail in summer?”  
“Well, I knew you could possibly be very opposed to it, therefore I had to ask. Would you like to be head girl?” he asked.   
“No.” She said definitively, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

Looking at her over his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore watched her carefully for a few more moments, “In all my years, I have never had one person turn it down.”  
Bellatrix shrugged, not the slightest bit bothered. 

“Do you mind if I ask why?” he said curiously.   
“Only if I can ask why you would want to choose me.”  
“I suppose that is fair... yes. You’re one of the most intelligent witches I have come across in my many, many years being both teacher at and Headmaster of this school. And I feel you need to exert that power I can see deeply manifesting itself in you and use it for a good cause.”  
“A good cause?” she practically spat, “how is being head girl a good cause?”   
Dumbledore continued calmly, “It can not only lead to even more of a range of higher level sessions with your other professors, but also in your professional career when leaving this school.”

“I already have a career planned, and it doesn’t have Head Girl as a previous requirement.” She said bluntly.  
“May I ask what that is?” he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Subconsciously, Bellatrix’s fingers were running over where her Dark Mark was, “I plan to study to become a curse-breaker.”

Albus Dumbledore of course as everyone knew was an extremely intelligent and brilliant man – even Bellatrix admitted it, “I knew a boy once Bellatrix. He just like you was brilliant. He had the highest marks in all of his classes, out of all of his fellow students he was among the top few of the best. He was intelligent, and charming just like you. But he made all of the wrong choices. He did bad things to himself, fashioned himself a new name and is at this moment as we speak, beginning a revolution, which will only end in war –be it in five years or fifty.”

Bellatrix remained quiet for only a moment as she furrowed her eyebrows, a little unsure why he was telling her about this boy, “Well. I’m not him. And I have no intention of making wrong choices in my life.”

“I truly hope not.” Dumbledore glanced at Bellatrix’s left forearm, which was covered in a bandage and her fingers were over. It had been bleeding heavily since her mark had been printed onto her skin, tattooing and manifesting itself deep into her. Bellatrix had the strangest feeling he knew something he wasn’t supposed to, “Dark magic has a way of coming back to us and hurting us, manifesting itself deep into us. And once we have had a taste of power, we crave more. Just as this boy. Be careful. Once we have those things everyone so desires; youth, beauty and power, it takes a lot to stop us wanting more.”

Bellatrix said nothing, but Dumbledore continued, “So it’s a no for being Head Girl. That is all Bellatrix, you may go.”  
Dumbledore smiled ever so slightly as she stood and turned before he continued, “remember-”

“Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it,” She said turning back to him, “I know.” Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, watching her leaving before sitting back and sighing, wondering exactly what would become of Bellatrix Black in her later years when leaving the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, their exams were over. They were on their way home, the prefects had a carriage to themselves and of course this meant Bellatrix and Sirius were forced to share one. Bellatrix left the carriage with Lucius Malfoy, her fellow Slytherin prefect to go and get dressed out of their robes. Both cousins hadn’t so much as taken a sideways glance at one another. Bellatrix had remained deep in a quiet conversation with Lucius Malfoy that no one else could hear being so close to the front of the train and the noise just about loud enough to conceal their extremely quiet conversations until both of them stood suddenly and left the carriage. Not only this, but Bellatrix and Lucius were on one side of the carriage and two more pairs of prefects were in Sirius’s way of hearing anything else.

Almost breathing a sigh of relief, James – Sirius’s fellow prefect and best friend, looked at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows, “You ok?” he asked, stopping in the middle of his sentence and his stuffing down another few of Bertie Bot’s every flavoured beans.   
“Yeah I’m fine.” Sirius answered distractedly, watching his cousin leave.   
“Yeah? So what was the last thing I said?” James said, raising an eyebrow.   
“Uhh...” Sirius cleared his throat and sat up properly, looking at James now, “You asked if I was ok.”  
“Before that.”   
“Uhh....” Sirius didn’t know what to say.   
“Sirius,” James said, rolling his eyes, “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing,” He answered flatly, “I’m just tired.”  
James shrugged, “fine. My mum and dad said they’d meet us at the station.”  
“Yeah...” Sirius said.  
“But listen. I’m sorry about the last month of summer. Will you be ok with Remus or Peter?” he asked.  
“Yeah I’ll figure something out with them. It’s fine.” He said honestly, looking at his friend for a moment more before he was distracted by the sight of his cousin walking back in.

She was in a body con black dress that came to just above her mid-thigh and she had applied red lipstick to her full lips, not to mention open toed black stilettos. Lucius Malfoy was wearing a black suit and had combed back his white blonde hair, making his angular features and his white blue eyes look even more prominent. Sirius always thought he looked like an old fashion pompous asshole who’d kill someone for asking for the time.

“Damn Black,” James couldn’t help but grin as he leant back and eyed Bellatrix up, “Why so dressed up?”  
Bellatrix pressed her lips together as she looked into a small compact mirror before getting a pair of earrings out and putting them into her ears while Lucius couldn’t help but snarl at James in disgust as he watched him eye up Bellatrix.  
“I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Potter.” She said calmly, looking into the compact as she checked her lipstick.  
“Oh come on, I’m dying to know why on earth Bellatrix Black has gotten all dressed up. Surely you don’t have to look like that at home.” He continued, knowing he was pushing his luck but hoping she would snap. Bellatrix’s temperament however, was unusually calm.   
“You really want to know?” she said, putting the compact down and finally looking at the two boys. Sirius was also watching her, though he said nothing. He wasn’t stopping his friend, which meant that he was probably curious too. The train was nearing the station –they wouldn’t be more than five minutes away.  
James nodded, faking a smile and hoping he could ridicule her for whatever reason she gave for being so dressed up.

“Now see, Lucius and I are going to a party,” she started, looking at him completely innocently, “but it’s a very exclusive party and very different to the type you are no doubt used to going to – if of course, you’ve ever been to one. Now see, this event is very special because every guest has to bring their own guest. That’s what Lucius and I were just discussing see? We were thinking of who to bring. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to bring my incredibly handsome cousin here,” she said gesturing to Sirius who didn’t bother reacting, “As he looks _divine_ in a suit, or if I wanted to bring that absolutely _darling_ girlfriend of yours. I know that fiery red hair of hers would attract _so_ much attention,” both Sirius and James looked absolutely confused and lost for words, so Bellatrix continued as she seemed to have the attention of the other two sets of prefects also, and all eyes were on her, “See. It’s very special because whenever the guest brings his or her guest, by the end of the night, Lucius and I? Well our guests will be gone. In fact, they will be so far gone because their blood will be painting the walls and their heads on spikes outside of my father’s manor for everyone else to see exactly what we do with blood _filth_ like you,” she said looking at her cousin, her eyes dark and her teeth almost grit in anger. James stood, furious and about ready to strike her with a curse as she spat out the last few words, “and your darling _mudblood girlfriend.”_

“HOW DARE YOU! You and your _bloody purebred, ignorant, incestuous_ family can all go and _burn in hell!!!!! No wonder Sirius left you all!!!!!_ ” James bellowed, the other prefects looking absolutely terrified and having moved as far away from Bellatrix as they could, except Lucius who had the happiest grin on his thin lips.  
Bellatrix said nothing though the slightest glimmer of a purely hateful smirk was playing on her lips. Sirius stopped him as they drew into the station, “Don’t. She wants you to get angry.” He said as he held back his friend who was by now fuming.

Bellatrix and Lucius stood hardly bothered by what had just happened. Lucius took both his bag and her bag for her before they walked towards the end of the carriage and Bellatrix opened the door.   
“Bellatrix-” Sirius growled but was surprised when his cousin swiftly turned around.   
“You were right about two of those things James, but where on earth did you get the idea that we’re ignorant?” She said innocently as Sirius pushed James back down onto the seats.

Bellatrix smiled, eyeing her cousin for a moment before she winked at James, hopefully giving him the right idea while her cousin stood beside her. She was sudden and harsh in pressing her mouth to her cousins in front of everyone. Sirius was extremely shocked, so shocked in fact that he couldn’t even pull away from her – as was apparently everyone else in the carriage who watched in complete shock, especially James. She pressed her body into Sirius’s and her hand gripped the back of his hair for a few moments before she pulled away and licked her lips, leaving a red print on her cousin’s mouth, “ _always so good_.”

Little had everyone else seen, but Bellatrix had pushed a piece of crumpled parchment into Sirius’s hand while she had pressed into him. He was quick to stuff the piece of parchment into his pocket and he gulped as he looked at his cousin.   
Bellatrix tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips, hardly glancing back at the rest in the carriage, “have a nice summer everyone.”

Without another word, Bellatrix and Lucius left the carriage. James had a look of complete shock on his face but the other two boys in the carriage looked rather impressed and extremely jealous. One of them was nudged hard by who Sirius knew was his girlfriend.

“You two-” James started but Sirius quickly stopped him talking by cutting in.   
“Let’s get out of here.” He said quickly as he grabbed his bag and left in the opposite way Bellatrix and Lucius had left, not wanting to risk a chance of running into them again.

Walking out of the train, Sirius and James said nothing to one another except for the murmur of James telling Sirius to wipe his mouth which had her lipstick on it. Catching a glance of his cousin as he was leaving the station with James’s parents who he knew only too well by now, he saw as she had hugged her father and pressed a kiss to his cheek who had obviously come to get both her and Andromeda, and watched as he picked up her large leather trunk with the Black family’s crest on it. Catching Bellatrix’s eye, he saw her eyes flicker to his pocket in which the note was before suddenly, Cygnus had disapparated with his two daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix was dead bored. She had nothing to do the whole summer but continue training. Little did she know, her luck was about to change, and the final 5 weeks of summer would turn her summer around. Her parents had left for the day, as always having to attend a social gathering, and this time, lucky for Bellatrix, she would be able to get out of attending this one. And for the once, Bellatrix wasn’t overly thrilled about this. She had the strangest feeling she was being watched and had been having it for the past few days.

Cygnus was well aware by now that Bellatrix had received her Dark Mark, and he was more than pleased. Bellatrix hadn’t told anyone but her father and she intended to keep it that way. A simple concealment charm was all it took to be able to hide her mark, although she wore it in complete pride while out training. He had used it a number of times so far but for nothing major, and Bellatrix was waiting for the time to come for her to finally get some blood on her hands. She was well aware however, that this would take a few months, and she wasn’t likely to be able to get anything done until Tom had agreed her training was sufficient, but when she wasn’t being trained by Tom, that was what her father was for. He was a skilled duellist and also an expert hunter, fantastic with daggers. She knew exactly where she was going to learn every skill she so desired, and her father was more than happy to help.

Lounging in the green gardens of the manor grounds, she knew she would not be needed by anyone today, including her master who was away in Hungary on business with some foreign powerful wizards he getting to join his forces. Bellatrix was sipping on a cocktail and lounging by the pool in her black bikini, thoroughly enjoying herself and smiling to herself while remembering the first trip Tom had taken her on the moment she had gotten back from Hogwarts which Cygnus had planned perfectly to make sure no other family questioned her whereabouts on.

 _She leant over the table, allowing the man she was greeting a good look at her cleavage as she shook his hand.  
“My latest recruit, Miss Black.” Tom said simply as the man ogled Bellatrix.   
“A pleasure, Miss Black.” The man had said, his hungry eyes taking her in as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
“The pleasure is _all _mine.” Bellatrix said in a low purr, smiling a little and licking her lips which were painted red. She sat down as he pulled a chair for her, her slender body and perfect curves being hugged by the dark cocktail dress she wore._  
“Well... I’m listening.” He said as if he were already agreeing to the proposal Tom had. Damn, Tom had thought, she was extremely smart. She knew how to entice a man.

 _And so the meeting had begun, Bellatrix continued eyeing up the man in front of her and occasionally ‘accidentally’ running her foot up the inside of his leg while Tom spoke – purely for show of course, by the time Tom had told him what he was doing there hardly a minute later, the man in front of him was so hot under the collar and assumedly so deeply in lust with Bellatrix he held his hand out in front of Tom to shake it and say firmly, “you have a deal. I’ll help in every single way I can.”_  
They had left promptly after, Bellatrix allowing the man a few more sentiments of explaining how he was so looking forward to working closely with Bellatrix – and Tom of course. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle as they left the room after agreeing another date for his return.  
“You know, you keep that up and in some ten years time, they’re going to know you as the woman who could get away with murder.” He smiled only the slightest bit, standing as he always did, his shoulders back and his chest up. It was probably the only time she had seen him smile so far, and she knew it was genuine as her father had not long ago said to her ‘he never gives a genuine smile, does he?’  
“ I was hoping more like five years, my Lord.” She said innocently enough though she too could not help but smile as she walked beside him and they left the man’s office in the large Russian Ministry building without so much as a backward glance.

Suddenly jolted out of her train of thought, Bellatrix sat up and turned. She had the oddest feeling someone was behind her watching her once more and this time she would find out who or what it was and kill it. She looked at the manor grounds, scanning them for any sign of change of motion. Her dagger was beside her and she picked it up.   
“Wouldn’t kill me would you?” a voice said, coming from where she had just been. Standing in front of her reclining seat was none other than her blood traitor cousin, Sirius Black.  
Bellatrix stood suddenlY. He was the last person she was expecting to see.

“How the hell did you get in here?!” she hissed. Her cousin looked rough. He looked as if he had been through the mill and was exhausted.   
“Those protection charms your father has used don’t work for animals,” He said calmly, “could you put the knife down? It’s extremely unnerving.”  
“Get out.” She said simply, not dropping her weapon.   
“But Bella...” he said exasperatedly, “your note... Please.”  
“I changed my mind, you can’t come see me,” She said simply as she turned and walked away towards the manor, “now go away back to your stupid little blood traitor friend’s house.”  
“Bellatrix, _please.”_  Sirius said as he made a grab for his cousin’s arm. She stopped as he made a grab for her arm. She turned, pursing her lips slightly and shrugging herself free from his grasp. She folded her arms over her now even more defined stomach.   
“You have one minute to tell me what you’re doing here. If I don’t like the sound of it you better get as far away from here as you can or I’ll destroy that little mudblood friend of yours immediately.  
“I have nowhere to go.” He said simply, not arguing with her or getting angry at the terminology she used.   
“ _What_?” she asked confused.

“I was supposed to go and stay with Remus for the rest of the holdays but his family have had an emergency and left for Sweden, where his father’s family are.” He continued.   
“So what do you want me to do?” Bellarix asked, furrowing her eyebrows, “you’re certainly not welcome here.”  
“I have nowhere else to go.”  
“And what the blood hell do you expect me to do about that?”

\---

Druella almost screamed when she saw the large black dog standing beside her daughter.   
“What in the name of _Merlin_ is _that_?!” she shrieked.  
Bellatrix frowned and said innocently, “Mother. Don’t be so harsh. A friend came to visit and she needed me to look after her dog for the rest of the summer. I said yes. It’s no problem, is it? Is it daddy?”

Cygnus was stood looking rather surprised, “Well he’s certainly a very handsome dog.”  
Cygnus crouched low to bring his hand out, “is he well trained?” he continued, to which the large dog who had been told to be on his best behaviour shook Cygnus’s hand and wagged his tail. Cygnus looked impressed and gave the large dog a rub around the back of his ears, “I like him. That’s nice of you to say you’ll keep him for the summer, Bellatrix.”  
Cygnus nodded in approval and the large dog looked up at Bellatrix, now happier than ever and wagging his tail even more.

“ _What? Cygnus no!”_  Druella shrieked, absolutely horrified to whatever her husband had agreed to, “where is he supposed to stay?!”  
“In my room of course. I’ll take full responsibility, don’t worry mother. I have perfect access to the large balcony and our grounds are absolutely massive, he’ll have plenty of space for freedom. Besides, he’s already so well trained I hardly think it necessary to make him stay outside in the cold.”  
“It’s summer, Bellatrix, he can stay outside!” Druella hissed, to which her husband reappeared, whiskey in hand.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s still far too cold for the poor animal at nights.” He frowned at his wife.   
“Well what will he eat?!” Druella tried.   
“The same thing we eat, mother.” Bellatrix said calmly as the large dog shuffled closer to Bellatrix as if he were worried Druella would attempt to throw him outside. He whined slightly, his ears dropping back. Bellatrix continued, leaning down and hugging the great dog around his body as he sat tall, “see he’s upset now. He’s extremely smart, understands everything you say to him or about him. Besides it’s just for the last few weeks of summer.”  
“It’s fine Bellatrix. Enjoy your new dog.” Cygnus said, dismissing his wife with a wave of his hand.   
“But-” Druella started before Bellatrix cut in.  
“Thanks daddy!” she said standing and kissing her father’s cheek before walking away, Sirius following her.

Once they were in her room, Sirius was quick in pressing a kiss to his cousin’s cheek as she turned away, but before she could even turn back or say anything, he was back into his dog form as he hopped onto the bed immediately taking his usual side and almost immediately falling asleep at how comfortable her bed was. He shut his eyes and attempted to get some sleep, absolutely exhausted from the few days of trying to find a way of figuring out what to say to his cousin. Bellatrix couldn’t help but smile a little as Sirius made himself comfortable. He took up almost as much space as he did when he was human and atop the white cotton sheets in her mostly mahogany and black room. She would let him rest and she wouldn’t say it but he really looked like he needed it. She made her way out onto the balcony, laying back out onto another lounger under the hot mid-july sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: Looking for inspiration! Please send requests!!**

 

Though the windows and doors were all wide open, and enchanted fans were blowing cool wind at all of the members of the Black family, the whole Black manor was stifling hot. Everyone was feeling particularly lazy, even Sirius in his animagus form was lying on the cool ground outside in the shade. His cousin, though she had been nice enough to him wasn’t quite herself. He knew it would take a lot more to make her feel better – plus it didn’t help that he was constantly as his animagus form and not in his human form where he could talk to her.

Standing up from his spot on the floor, Sirius walked inside to find his cousin. He hadn’t heard her or seen her all day, and she had been gone since Sirius had woken in the morning. Pushing his way into Bellatrix’s room, he looked around and found she still wasn’t back. Sighing slightly and jumping up onto her bed, he lay down on top of her cool sheets and closed his eyes once more. He was bored, and wanted to know where she was.

He had been staying with Bellatrix for a little over a week now, and this was the third time she had disappeared without warning. Perhaps that was what made him think she was not quite herself with him. Normally they shared everything, but she had been acting secretive for some time now. He knew this wasn’t new either as he recalled the conversation he had with Andromeda close to the end of their term before summer.

Just at that moment, none other than Andromeda peered into Bellatrix’s room, “Bella?” she called before she noticed the large black dog on her older sister’s bed. Andromeda walked in, smiling a little at the animal. Sirius lifted his head as Andromeda ran her fingers through his fur, “You poor thing, you must be sweltering with all of this fur. Not the mention it’s black.” She chuckled before she realised she was talking to a dog and she stood up straight and made her way to Bellatrix’s closet, staring at it for some time. Sirius was watching her with some curiosity, wandering what she was doing. He watched as Andromeda looked through her things, drumming her fingers on the door of her sister’s wardrobe as she stood once more to look at it. She closed the door and instead went to her bedside table to open the first draw. Although Sirius got on well with Andromeda, he knew she was up to something. Immediately, he assumed it was the same thing he was thinking. Where was his cousin going all the time? Where did she keep disappearing? And though he also wanted to know, he stood on the bed and let out a low growl. Immediately Andromeda jumped up to standing. The large black dog was bearing his teeth at her; she was clearly doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, she closed the draw before she had even had a chance to look through it properly.

“Fine.” She said, rolling her eyes, “I won’t look through it.”  
Sirius remained standing until Andromeda had taken a step back and then he lay back on the bed where he had been before, calming himself immediately, though he continued to watch her.  
With a huff, and a murmur of something under her breath, Andromeda left the room, shutting the door behind her.

\---

“Sirius?” Bellatrix whispered, leaning over the bed.   
Immediately his ears pricked up and he looked up at her. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep –though he guessed a few hours judging by how dark it was outside, but at that moment he didn’t care, he was simply very happy to see her.   
“Hi.” She smiled at him, kissing the top of his head. Immediately he smelt multiple things on her. It smelt like she had been outside in the grasses and a faint tinge of something else he couldn’t quite place. She looked outside of her door to see how deserted the house was and locked her door as she shut it once more. He knew that meant it was possible for him to finally, after days become his normal self again.

“Where have you been all day?” he asked as he picked up the whiskey bottle on the bedside cabinet and stretched out his human body.   
“Father and I were out visiting a friend of his and their daughter. He thought it would be nice for me to come along, so I did.” She said, quick to lie easily and simply. She was smart, and had placed a noise concealing charm on her room, so no noise came out of it but noise could come in.   
“And you were gone the whole day for _that_?” he asked, not at all believing the story she gave him.  
“They live in France. And I don’t know why you care anyway.” She said raising an eyebrow. Of course she knew she couldn’t tell her cousin, though she more than anything wanted to see the look on his face if she did. He’d hate her more than he did now.   
“I was bored without you.” He shrugged before rubbing the back of his head and collapsing back onto her bed.   
“I’ve got some good news,” Bellatrix said, pulling off her heels and walking around to the bed where she turned to show him her back to which he unzipped the back of her crimson red, figure hugging dress. “Mother is going away to visit her brother, she’s taking Narcissa too. She’ll be gone until the final two weeks of summer. That means the next month is all just you and I. And Andromeda of course, but she won’t get in our way if we don’t get in hers.”  
“So you won’t be disappearing off randomly?” he asked as he unzipped her dress.  
“I may have to go places with father every now and again.” She said coolly as she slipped out of the dress and hung it back into her wardrobe. Of course, she wasn’t wearing anything under the dress.

Totally distracted by her body, Sirius sat up and on the edge of the bed, “Well...” he said, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a cheeky grin, “that view never gets old.”  
Ignoring his comment though she couldn’t help but smile as she turned away from him, she pulled on her silk black robe that fell just above her ankles, tying it tight around her waist and walking into her private bathroom.  
He followed her in, watching her as she took of her makeup and shook out her hair which by this evening was already very messy.   
Noticing a twig in her hair, Sirius pulled it out and cocked an eyebrow, holding it up to show her, “So did you have to trek through the forest to get to these friends?”  
“Not quite. His daughter and I did go for a walk though.” She said innocently as she began to run the huge bath. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts in the prefect’s bathroom, but much nicer. It was white marble and had layers of golden taps, which poured out beautiful colourful water, and beautiful smells with it. The bubbles started filling up, and Bellatrix ran her hands through her hair, opening the curls that were done into her hair.

Sitting on the side of the bath to make sure the water was as hot as she usually liked it, Sirius caught a glimpse of her legs as the robe slipped away from her body slightly in her position. He also caught sight of her thigh, which had a large cut on it and looked very sore.   
“What happened there?” he asked, leaning against the marble of the sink and gesturing to her leg.  
“It’s old. One of our many trips into the forest – play fighting.” She said simply, only taking a glance at what her cousin was gesturing to.   
“And you didn’t think to heal it while we were in Hogwarts?” he asked.  
“Too busy with final exams.” She stated bluntly.   
“I’ll bandage it at least.” He said as he shrugged, walking over to his cousin and crouching down in front of her.   
“It’s fine.” She said with a shrug.   
Sirius could tell the wound was new. If what she was saying was correct, it would have had to have been at least a month old, and the way in which it was looking as raw as it was done the same day, was making Sirius really doubt his cousin.  
“I insist.” He said as he went to one of her few cupboards.   
“The far left.” She said as she watched him.

Of course she wouldn’t tell her cousin but she had gotten it indeed, that very same day. She was unable to use magic outside of school and therefore this fight had been one against a mudblood couple in West Yorkshire who simply needed to be killed, as they were petitioning their rights to be treated as purebloods were. Bellatrix had immediately volunteered for the job as nothing made her more furious than mudbloods who thought they had the same rights are purebloods.

Bellatrix watched as her cousin cleaned the wound. The potion he was using stung but Bellatrix only flinched the slightest bit. She was getting used to pain. Her threshold for it was getting higher. That’s why, when the husband of the couple attempted to attack her, she hardly felt the kitchen knife he had grabbed in desperation, cut into her skin. It was no wonder Tom was training her to endure pain, she hardly felt a thing and was hardly slowed down.

_She had killed them both in a matter of minutes. The woman had been easy, she was weak and wasn’t quick enough to get her wand. Bellatrix had gripped her by the hair as she had crawled away screaming for help and slit her throat. The husband was next. She had to resort to a lot of physical fighting, as her dagger was slippery from blood –the thing she had to learn next how to avoid in case of exactly what had happened to her, she had been slowed. Tom would have been furious if he found out, so of course she couldn’t go to him to tell him and she had no time to spend scowling and licking her wounds. Her blood lust was increased tenfold after watching the filth’s blood spray everywhere. She had wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wiping some of the blood on her face. She didn’t care. She loved it. His knife had caught her skin as she went after him, luckily she had just about pulled away to decrease the damage done to her, but he still caught her skin and tore a wound into her flesh._

_“I told you I’d be kind enough to let you watch exactly what I was going to do to your filthy mudblood wife. You’re next,_ filth, _and this time I won’t be so kind_.” _She had snarled._  
She was quick to grab his wrist as he went for her again, between her hands and break it swiftly, forcing him to scream out in pain and drop the knife. She watched as he dropped to his knees, holding his now splintered wrist, he had tears down his face.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll let you join your beloved.” She cooed sweetly as she cleaned the handle of her dagger on her shirt. She crouched low to face him as she brought the blade up to her mouth to lick some of the blood off before she spat it out beside him, “tastes as dirty as I thought it might. How about yours?”

_She gripped his shoulder and was quick to push her dagger straight into his chest and into his heart. His breath had caught, and the moment she had pulled it out of his chest, he dropped down on the floor at her feet, dead._

_“Where you belong.” She murmured, stepping back to admire her work before she disapparated back to her Master, “It’s done.”_

_“I see you’re not a time waster when it comes to such things.” He said, his eyes running over her blood stained arms, his expression in a sort of approval._

_Bellatrix had said nothing, she simply nodded and left after his praise._

Her father had cleaned her up the moment he got back with a simple spell, removing all of the blood stained onto her body and changing her into a red cocktail dress and the heels with a simple flick of his wand. He had asked her to tell him everything, and he had even let her drink a glass of his favourite whiskey he was so pleased. He was quick to pick up on her mistake of her dagger and promised to teach her exactly how to avoid the problem.

And so there she found herself, sitting with her cousin in her bathroom, waiting for the bath to fill up and watching him as he so carefully cleaned the wound. She stood as he finished, dropping her robe to the floor. Still on his knees in front of her, a sort of boyish happiness found his face as he looked up at his cousin’s perfect body. He could tell she had certainly been working out. Her body was even more lean and toned, muscles slightly more defined on her arms and legs, not to mention how good her abs were looking. She turned as he stood and sat in the bath as it was about full enough.   
“Well?” she asked, pouting her lips ever so slightly and gesturing to the bath, “since when do you not want to get in with me?”

Though Sirius knew he would be playing with fire if he got in with her, she didn’t have to ask twice. Immediately he stripped as she sat back against one edge of the tub, watching him as he removed every garment and then finally stepped in to the tub with her. He sat back against the side of the large, square type tub beside her, to which she relaxed further and allowed her head under the water for only a moment to soak her hair. Sirius was quick to get her shampoo and conditioner.   
“So tell me,” he said simply, as she moved between his legs in the tub to let him start washing her hair for her, “where did you _really_ get that huge gash in your thigh?”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as he lathered it up and massaged her hair through with his fingers.   
“I know a hex when I see one, and I also know a dagger cut when I see one. And I can assure you, this is no hex, it’s the latter.” He said bluntly, now massing down to her shoulders and rinsing out her hair from the shampoo.   
“Stop bombarding me with bullshit, I’m trying to enjoy myself.” She murmured, not sure what to say to him. She could _not_ tell him the truth, he’d freak out.  
He started on the conditioner, working it through her dark hair. He left it in for a few moments more, used to this routine and aware of the way she liked to take a bath. He picked up her bath sponge, dipping it in the hot water and rubbing it across her back and shoulders before pulling her back to his chest and running it across the rest of her body.

“Fine,” he said calmly while rubbing the sponge over her breasts and to her stomach before he washed her hair free of the conditioner, “don’t tell me. But you know I’ll find out.”

Ignoring him and after some time enjoying her bath, she made her way out, wrapping herself in her towel. He stayed in for a few more minutes, thinking hard. He knew she had lied to him when she had said she was out with her father. How? He had seen Cygnus while he snuck from his uncle’s study to the liquor cabinet in the library as he had run out of fire whiskey. Of course, Cygnus was only trying to hide from his wife and his daughters as he had given them the same excuse as Bellatrix – and naturally, he hadn’t thought he would have to hide from the dog. Little did Cygnus know... 


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This chapter contains bestiality and explicit content. Not for the light hearted.**

“You’re a liar.” Sirius stated simply as he watched his cousin ring out her hair, still wrapped in a towel.   
Bellatrix frowned momentarily in confusion before she rolled her eyes at her cousin, “whatever.”  
“Don’t just give me that ‘ _whatever_ ’!” he growled, “I saw your father here earlier!”

Bellatrix paused before she sat up, her voice now low in anger, “I’m going to go to sleep now. In the morning, if I find that you’re still here, I will know that you’ve accepted that I have my own life and go and do my own things that are _not_ your concern, therefore I don’t need to tell you. _If_ however, I wake up and you’re not here, I will understand that you’re an absolute _moron_ who can’t keep his nose out of my business and also can’t handle the fact that I _won’t stand it!”_  
“Who are you _fucking_?” he spat.  
Bellatrix was quick to slap her cousin, “how _dare_ you!”

As they both knew as well as one another, Sirius’s temper was just as bad as Bellatrix’s. “HOW DARE _I?”_ he shouted, recoiling from her slap furiously and gripping her wrists to grip hard in his hands and push above her head before he growled, “You want to play that game with me, Bella? Because I assure you I will win.”  
“Let _go_ of me!” she shrieked, kicking him away. With his free hand, he grabbed at one of her legs to pin her down properly.

“Come on cousin, fight harder.” He spat viciously at her, easily able to pin her.  
“LET _GO_!” She snarled, leaning forward to her cousin to free one of her legs, wrap around him and lock him tightly so she was in control.  
He still gripped her wrists, but she was quick to free herself as she twisted out of his grip and grabbed his arm, holding it as if she was going to break it.

“You want to play rough?” she asked between clenched teeth, leaning down to him as he too grit his teeth. Slowly she grinned, leaning and running her tongue along the side of his face.  
He recoiled once more, pushing her off him to which she fell on her stomach. He gripped both of her arms, pulling them behind her and pulling her up. She mewled, hissing in pain, completely stuck in this position.

“Maybe this time we should,” he growled, suddenly flipping her over and pinning her hands above her head with one strong arm, the other hand gripping her throat tightly and squeezing, “Who is it? Who are you fucking?”

“No one.” She said, fast becoming desperate.   
“No? Then what are you doing? Going out killing muggleborns for the hell of it? No. You wouldn’t hide such a thing from me. You’d shove it in my face.” He snarled, his unrelenting grip starting to hurt.

“ _Sirius...”_ she groaned, his grip on her now really starting to hurt.  
“What?” he crooned sarcastically, “am I hurting you?”  
“ _Sirius....”_ she groaned again this time in almost a sweet purr, pursing her lower lip and moving her legs from under him to hook one around his waist and pull his body in closer to hers, “ _please.”_

“You’re not going to get away with it by trying to fuck me.”  
“But you’re _hurting_ me.” She insisted now the fight was lost to him.

“I don’t _care.”_ He tried, though he had no real intention of hurting her, he let go of her wrists an placed the second hand over his first. She parted her lips in attempt to get some breath, scratching at his wrists. She was sudden and quick, knowing she was fast not only loosing the fight but her breath. She gripped at his waist and used him as leverage to kick him off.

Managing to throw him off, she breathed hard for a moment, before grasping him by his hair. He was too quick, he grabbed her upper arms and pinned her back down. By now, they weren’t fighting for a reason, they were fighting for nothing, and they loved it – though neither would admit it. He threw her to the ground, grabbing her throat again.

“ _Dog.”_ she spat at him as her fists rained down onto him.   
“ _Whore.”_ He spat back, attempting to avoid her fists.   
“ _GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!”_ she shrieked, slapping him hard. The slap dizzied him and his hands loosened.

“Let me show you what happens to whores who play with dogs.” He snarled, and no sooner had she gotten herself free than standing in front of her was the great big black dog.

Clearly she had angered him too much, and she had pressed a few buttons with the ‘dog’ remarks. He growled lowly as she moved back onto her bed to attempt to get to the other side of it before he had jumped onto the bed and pinned her by the back of her shoulders. She couldn’t move again and his unrelenting grip didn’t help. Her screams were muffled by the blankets on her bed. He growled darkly, biting hard at the back of her shoulder to leave a set of teeth marks in her. She mewed, whining into the blankets and struggling against him.

His huge paws pressed into her shoulders, forcing her down into the bed. She attempted to turn suddenly, but his paws remained where they were. He bit and tore at the towel around her body, dragging his teeth across her back and suddenly she was still. She gasped, she knew she had worked him up enough, but this, she was not expecting. He growled darkly as a threat, though he noticed she had stopped struggling now. Her hair was splayed out as she had thrown herself forward earlier and his paws moved from her shoulders to just above them. Suddenly and by no means being gentle, Sirius was quick to force himself into her, making her mew in pain, arch and squirm to him, he was too big, she couldn’t take him all, but with a few violent thrusts into her wet heat on his part and a few whimpers from her, he was finally, fully into her. Her legs spread automatically; she couldn’t handle it all in her with her legs so closed. He licked the wound he had left on her shoulder and the back of her neck as he growled slightly, starting to push himself roughly into her, his thrusts ragged at first, she squirmed. His hot breath on the skin of her neck and back sent shivers down her spine as he sped up immediately, starting to thrust roughly into her.

“ _Mmmh, yes,”_ she moaned, she couldn’t help herself, he was so thick and big in her, she felt full only with half of him in her.   
Her fingers grasped around his big paws tightly as she arched her back up to him, spreading her legs for him to do with as he pleased. His quick and violent motions almost threw her forward with every thrust, and her shoulders met his arms as he continued to push himself into her. She spread her legs wider, arching her back high up against him and pressing into his great, fur covered body.   
“Oh, _Sirius!”_ she moaned, closing her eyes for a moment.

He wanted her whimpering and doing everything he wanted her to. He let go of her and pulled away for a moment to turn back into his human self. Before she could even turn around, he gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and with the other, gripped her hips to pull her body back to him. Finally, she was able to take most of him in her, her hips met his thrusts as he slammed into her repeatedly. Her legs were shaking as he hit her sweet spot over and over again, her moans increasingly getting louder and louder as she already neared a climax. But Sirius was far from done. He pulled her back with him, bending her over the side of the bed rather than on top of the bed. He continued to thrust into her, now pressing her harder into her mattress.

“Sirius-” she tried but he was quick to tell her to shut up. His hand landed hard on her ass eliciting another mewl, though she didn’t move away in the slightest bit. Bellatrix was never one to shy away from pain and he knew it. She arched her hips to her cousin, letting out another moan as she felt his mouth between her legs, teasing her and tasting her. After but few moments of having his mouth on her hot, wet heat, she reached her climax. He tasted her sweet juices, letting some drip down her legs before he was back inside of her. He forced her head down onto the bed as he thrust into her once more, grasping her hips tightly and soon after feeling her slick walls clamp down on his thick, throbbing member as she reached yet another orgasm, soon followed by him. He groaned as he filled her with his thick, hot liquid, pushing himself as far into her as he could.

He pushed her onto her bed, letting her go beneath him as he walked back into the bathroom to get his clothes. He was furious at her and he never knew why he couldn’t just be angry – he always had to do this. She was a temptress, filled with beauty and rage and that was exactly why he needed her and why he went back to her every time.

Not saying a word to one another, Sirius turned back into his animagus self and lay in bed with his cousin, allowing her to press to his warm fur, though she didn’t need to in the sweltering heat. They left the large floor to ceiling balcony doors open, the hot weather and private grounds of no concern to either of them. Bellatrix’s back was to the great dog’s body as they slept, comfortable in the company of one another and the secrets they didn’t want revealed now long forgotten.


End file.
